


A Postgame Misconduct

by uga_irish



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bondage, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uga_irish/pseuds/uga_irish
Summary: Posted at the hockey-kink meme (back in 2010, gulp!) for the prompt that Toews and Kane get drugged and are forced to make out in a Vancouver penalty box by the green men.





	A Postgame Misconduct

**Author's Note:**

> Not even close to true, which is why it is considered fiction.

Patrick and Jonathan had just finished their Game 6 interviews and were jubilantly heading back to the visitors’ locker room at GM Place. On the walk back to the locker room, there was a water cooler set-up. Both Jonathan and Patrick stopped to get drinks from the water fountain.

“Hey Kaner, this water taste funny to you,” said Tazer.

Kaner replied, “Stop worrying, it is freaking water, Jonny.”

They each have one more swig of the water and continue heading back to the locker room.

“Jonny, I’m feeling dizzy and my legs feel all rubbery,” utters Kane weakly.

“Oh shit! I told you there was…,” Tazer’s commentary silenced by the same feeling running through his body. It was Patrick to surrender to drugged slumber first. Toews reaches down, trying to pick up Kane to get him back to the locker room, but his eyes were glazing over and half-lidded, his body continually weakening. Jonathan fell over while trying to help Kane, instead landing on top of his drugged friend.

Quickly, two men, dressed all in green spandex, with the exception of Canuck jerseys, come out of the janitor’s closet with a laundry cart. The water cooler was wheeled back into the closet and two men dumped the two sleeping bodies into the laundry cart. One of the green men uttered, “Time to treat our guests to some Vancouver hospitality after they treated us so rudely here.” The other green man simply nodded as they wheeled the cart back towards the ice.

Jonathan’s eyes slowly came to focus. The last thing he remembered was walking through the corridor of GM Place, heading from the interview room back to the locker room. He had been drugged by the water in the cooler. He sees Patrick, lying on a bench and quickly moves over towards him, ignoring the rest of his surroundings. “Pat! Pat! Get up!” Patrick slowly begins to awaken, his smaller body having been hit harder by the drugged water than the larger Jonny. “Pat, are you alright?” Jonathan asked with concern and tenderness.

Kaner was coming around and responded weakly, “I think so, Jonny. Where are we?”

Johnny looks around the venue, “I think we’re in the penalty box at GM Place.”

Patrick sits up and moves in closer to Jonathan and caresses his shoulder, “Well, the penalty box’s door opens. Let’s get out of here.”

Jonathan reaches for the door; despite being unlocked, it does not open all of the way. “The door is blocked shut, we can’t get out of here,” Jonny says to Patrick.

A voice booms from above, “Don’t even bother trying. The door is chained and padlocked. You’re not going anywhere until we say you can.” Pat and Jonny look to their left and see two guys dressed all in green spandex; Pat thinks their names are Force and Sully, but he’s not sure. He thinks he remembers them from the Olympics.

“What the hell are you guys doing?!” Jonny asks with serious aggravation in his voice.

One of the green guys answers, “Look at Captain Serious getting all panicky on us. You knocked out are team. Now, you’re going to have to do entertain us, against your will.”

Patrick tries to get out of the box by getting on the bench in box and climbing over the glass, but discovers that his ankle is tethered to the bench. “Jeesh, Jonny,” Patrick whines, reacting to the latest development.

Jonny surveys the circumstances and then asks the fateful question, “What do you need us to do?” Kane simply stares down Jonny, tears welling in his eyes.

Force looks to Sully, “That didn’t take him long to pick up on.”

Sully responds, “Well, I think it’s pretty obvious who’s in control here. Plus, he was on Team Canada; he’s got to have some talent.”

A ticked Jonny is losing his very little patience scolds, “Our team is going to be looking for us, what do you need us to do so you leave us alone?”

The green men both laugh, “You told your coach by phone that you were taking a cab back. They’re not going to be looking for you here.” Jonny looks at them dumbfounded. “Look at that Force, he’s all confused.” “He doesn’t know what to do,” Sully retorts.

“Under the bench, there’s a bag; take it out,” said Sully. Kane grabs the bag and dumps the contents onto the floor of the penalty box and his eyes widen when he sees all the things: lube, condoms, gags, ropes, dildos, and cuffs. Toews looks at Kane with concern and angst; Kane’s look more of intrigue and subtle excitement.

Sully sees Kaner’s face, “Somebody looks excited by what he sees.”

Force laughs and teases the boxed Blackhawks, “Have at each other, boys, and we’re going to have fun watching.”

Kane looks at Tazer adoringly, "Are you going to be alright, Jonny?" Jonny nods slowly, not exactly confident in his answer. Kaner beings crawling towards Jonny with handcuffs, a gag, and a vibrator in his hands and a mischievous look.

Jonny asks Kane softly, "Are you actually going to do this?"

Kaner looks at the green men above and then back to Jonny, "They don't look like they're joking; I don't think we have much choice in the matter." Jonny frowns, but then nods in solemn understanding as he begins removing his shirt. Kaner does the same and moves closer to Toews and gives him a long hug.

Sully whispers to Force above the action in the penalty box, "The game is afoot. Start the camera." Force nods and begins capturing the two Blackhawks on tape.

While completing their embrace, Kaner slips his hand down the waistband of the rear of Jonny's pants and pinches Tazer's ass. Patrick whispers to Jonny, "I need you to be a good boy for me now and relax. Relax for me, Jonny." Patrick then takes a vibrating dildo from the pile of toys and lubes it. Kaner nibbles on Toews' right earlobe and asks tenderly, "Are you ready for this, Jonny?"

Jonny nods his head meekly, surprised by Pat's acceptance of the situation at hand. Jonny whispers calmly, "I'm ready."

Not needing any more motivation, Patrick gently drops Tazer's pants and eases the dildo up his ass. Kaner then gently strokes the side of Tazer's face and asks with a warmness and tenderness that only Toews can bring out of him, "Are you alright, Jonny?" Jonny nods weakly, tears welling in his eyes. Kaner, seeing this, wipes the tears from his lover's face and says, "You have to trust me here, my captain. I'm here for you and we're getting through this."

Tazer nods solemnly, understanding but despising the predicament in which they find themselves; however, his solemn face begins to soften as pleasure emanates from his. Kane smiles as he sees this change. "You're being such a good captain," Kaner encourages as he nibbles on Tazer's earlobe.

Jonny is captured in the moment with Kaner now. He reaches out for his shorter linemate and begins removing his shirt, pulling the tight, red Under Armour shirt off Kaner's body. Tazer then leans in for a long, lustful kiss while slowly stroking Kaner's golden mane. Kane reaches down to Jonny's waist to lift his shirt off; a chill runs through Tazer's body as the coolness of the arena and the vibrations in his ass bring a clash of feelings to his skin. Pat leans into Jonny and wraps his arms around him tightly and whispers sweetly, "How do you want to do this?"

Jonny quietly replies, "I'd rather not do it here."

Kane smacks him lightly across the face, the role of the serious man in the relationship; Patrick scolds him softly, "You know that is not an option right now, Jonathan."

Kaner gently slides his hands down Tazer's ass and pinches it gently as he slides the vibrator up his ass. Toews starts shaking like a fish out of water, a new sense of pleasure in his asshole. Jonny moans with lust, "Ohhhhhh, Kaannneerrrr." Jonny's sounds make Kaner want more; thus, he moves closer to Jonny and twists his exposed nipples. Jonny moans louder, "Patrick! Ahhhhhhh."

The green men above look at the scene with great interest. "That Kane is a horny little bastard," Sully says with interest.

Force smacks him, "No admiring the enemy he scolds." Sully retorts, "Come on, lighten up. You couldn't have possibly expected Toews relaxing himself like this for anyone, let alone that little guy."

Force acknowledges, "It is an interesting development, and it is all on film." An evil laugh escaping the pair of green-clad men.

Patrick's intensity cools, as the forceful teasing is replaced by sweetness. Kaner caresses Jonny' bare chest, "Just relax, Captain, you've got support on the wing."

Jonny says dirtily, "Don't want help on the wing, Kaner, I want it up my ass."

Patrick smiles, "Glad to see you're opening up to this, Tazer."

Jonny rebuts softly, "Not opening up for this or them. I'm opening up for you, Patrick."

Jonny's words electrify Kaner's body, as his movements increase in bestial passion and intensity. Tazer whispers to Patrick, "Fuck me, Patrick."

Kaner needs not be told again, as he pushes Tazer against the bench of the penalty box and removes the vibrator from Jonny's ass. Kane checks one more time, the tone harsher and more dominant, "You want?! You want my cock in your ass, Jonny?!" Tazer whimpers weakly in the affirmative. With neither protection nor lubrication, Kaner rams his eager cock up Jonny's exposed ass.

From above, the action was becoming hot for the green-clad men. Still surprised by the assertive dominant role of Patrick and the submissive role of the Blackhawk captain, Jonny, erections began to show through the green spandex. "Fuck, Force," Sully moaned, "They are fucking hot."

Force was busy working on his own erection. "The Captain melts in the hands of the Wee Winger, he's no captain in this relationship," Force pants.

Sully retorts, "Don't know, flipped Kaner's uhhhh switch with his uhhhhh words."

Force looks at Sully, pouncing on him, tearing his spandex and sucking his cock. "Fuck yeah. Suck my cock, Force," Sully encourages. The scheming spandex-clad kidnappers becoming pawns of sex and romance, much as the intended victims below in the penalty box.

Kaner works quickly in Jonny's ass. "I'm going to fuck you harder, Tazer."

Tazer can only moan lustfully and plead to his companion and teammate, "Fuck me harder, Patrick. Need you in my ass." Kaner reaches Jonny's prostate and Tazer's entire body tightens.

"Are you close, Jonny," Patrick whispers.

Jonny mutters in return, "I am sooooo close."

Kaner replies in Tazer's ear, "I'm close too. Let's finish together."

Meanwhile, above the box, Force and Sully have turned all attention away from their captives; instead, they are lustfully engaged with each other, inspired by the hockey players below. Sully palms Force's cock through the spandex; Force with his mouth engulfing Sully's cock through torn spandex. Force removes his head from the cock, tugs on Sully's spandex, and engages in a lustful kiss. Sully, in a moment of clarity, orders Force, "Keep your head on your shoulders. We can't fuck up now. There's plenty of time for this later." Force withdraws his hands and nods in agreement.

Jonny moans from the force in his ass, his fingers clawing at the bench for support; his body tightens as orgasm grows close. Kaner reminds him gently, "Jonny, wait for me. We'll do it together."

Jonny thinks to himself that Kaner had been so brave through the ordeal and waiting was the least he could do. Patrick was so close, also. He leaned in to whisper in Tazer's ear, "When you're ready, Jonny."

Jonny's ass clamps on Kaner's cock as his dick erupts with ropes of cum. Jonny's actions are the lone necessary catalyst for Patrick, as he shoots into Jonny's ass. "I'm cumming," Kaner screams in ecstasy; despite none of the 4 figures involved actually needing the announcement to be made.

Tazer pants, his eyes still seeing splashes of color, as Kaner rides him through both their orgasms. Patrick slowly strokes Tazer's head, "You were so good, Jonny." Tazer nods lazily. They both drift off to sleep.

When they wake up, the boys are fully dressed in their post-game suits and in the beds of their hotel room. Jonny wakes first, before the sun even rises, and joins Kaner in his bed. Jonny slowly pets Patrick's hair causing Patrick to slit his eyes open.

"Hey, baby," Kaner says sleepily.

Jonny whispers, "You were so brave, Kane. You pulled us through last night."

Kaner smiles but then says, "Well, a hero needs his sleep and I'm still tired."

Toews smiles, "How about we undress and sleep together?"

Toews and Kane slowly undress each other, their discarded clothes in a heap on the sides of the bed. Toews climbs back under the covers with Kaner, snuggling with his boyfriend, and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
